I Knew That Cauldron Cake Would Get Me In Trouble
by deadlyninjabee
Summary: Even the Ravenclaw dorms aren't safe when it comes to Romilda Vane and her love potions. One-Shot. All characters are from the books.


**Note: For the purposes of this story, Romilda Vane is in Ravenclaw. Also, she's in Harry's year. The other characters that have names were actual students in Harry's year in the Ravenclaw House. They were only ever mentioned in the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone.**

* * *

I walked into the sixth-year Ravenclaw girls' dorm and looked at my bed with heavy eyes. I hadn't got much sleep in the past few nights and was determined to get a good night's rest. Even if that meant being the first to enter the dorm.

My stomach growled right as I spotted a Cauldron Cake perched on Romilda's nightstand.

Why not take it? It's not like she hasn't taken things from me before without my knowledge. It's just a stupid Cauldron Cake, completely unimportant.

So why did I have a strange foreboding feeling as I picked it up to eat it?

I devoured the cake. I could never remember them tasting so good. I must ask Romilda where she got these.

Romilda.

Didn't she have such a lovely name? Romilda Vane. It just flows. I couldn't help the warm feeling I had when I thought about her. She really was lovely. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders perfectly. Such beautiful shoulders, I might add.

Where is she? Shouldn't she be up soon? I want to see her face, smiling at me. I even love her annoyed expression when I explain how aggravating she is. Why did I ever think that? How could anyone ever think she was less that perfect?

I couldn't wait to see her and just as I was leaving the room to seek her out, I stopped. I could lightly smell her perfume on her pillow. I walked over and let myself gently fall onto her bed. Ahhh, she had the sweetest scent.

Suddenly, I heard the babble of girls talking and giggling. And then I could hear the silvery, euphonic laugh that could only come from _her._ What was she laughing about with our friends? Me? Did she even ever think about me? Surely not. She was too absolutely beautiful and intelligent to think about someone like me. I heard it again. I lover her laugh. I love everything about her.

I love _her_.

Could she possibly ever think about me that way? I hope she will give me a chance.

The door swung open and in walked Romilda. The other Ravenclaw came in too, but I had eyes only for her. They all stopped (including my darling Romilda) and stared at me as I sat on Romilda's bed, hugging her pillow to my chest.

She sauntered gracefully over to where I waited on her bed in anticipation. The others gazed at me curiously, but that didn't matter. All I could think about was how Romilda was standing only a few feet away.

"Is everything alright?" she said in her angelic voice.

"It is now that you're here." I replied. She studied me a moment with mild bewilderment. "I have something to tell you, Romilda." I loved the way her name felt on my lips. She looked back at the others before turning back to me.

"I don't care if they hear! I don't care if the entire world hears me! I'll shout it from rooftops and scream it into the wind so it carries until everyone knows the truth! _I love you Romilda Vane_!" I practically yelled the last sentence and everyone gaped at me in what must have surely been in awe. They must feel I was so brave to announce my feelings the way I had. But I had no choice. If I hadn't told her it was highly possible I might explode.

"Very funny, Mandy. I thought you came up to sleep, not come up with some lame joke," said Lisa Turpin, my best friend. Or so I had thought. How could she make fun of me? Had she never been in love?

"Lisa, I am completely serious about this. Are you saying this because you're jealous? Because you'll always be my best mate." I suppose I must have convinced her, because she looked toward Romilda with questioning eyes.

Romilda peered at me for a second more and slowly turned to look at her nightstand. She faced me once again and understanding dawned on her beautiful face.

Then, she burst out laughing.

"Romilda, why are you laughing?" I asked desperately. Oh, how I wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Guys!" Romilda gasped between fits of hysteria, "You know- that potion- I told you about? She ate the one I had saved!" And she laughed harder until tears began to stream down her cheeks.

All of the other Ravenclaws started to laugh except Lisa. She gave me a worried glance and tried to communicate with a hysterical Romilda. I tried to hear what she said but it was drowned out by the laughter echoing the room.

I wanted to help my dear Romilda, so I rushed down to help her up.

"Brocklehurst! You have _got _to snap out of it! The cake you ate contained a love potion! You don't really feel this way about her!" Lisa had to yell at me to be heard over the commotion.

"Lisa! I told you not to be jealous! This is love, and if you can't accept that, then-"

I was cut off by Lisa as she grabbed Romilda by the arm and yanked her up. "Fix her, NOW!"

"Leave her alone, Turpin!" I yelled back. How could she do this to her best mate's true love?

Romilda stopped laughing but a smile, a wonderful, bright smile, remained on face as she said, "Why would I do that? This is the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

"_Romilda_…" Lisa growled. She glared at Romilda with enough furry that her eyes widened in surprise. I tried to make a grab at Romilda, but stumbled. I suddenly felt extremely light-headed and had to sit on the floor.

"I don't have an antidote! It's supposed to wear off after awhile! That one was a really weak one, so it should wear off soon!" she shrieked. With the glare Lisa was giving her, I'd shriek, too. Well, probably not. I've been given those an awful lot.

Wait. What had happened here? I remember walking in and eating… oh no. Did that really just happen?

"Romilda," I growled, "What the bloody hell just happened? Why, _why, _did that Cauldron Cake contain a love potion?" I looked suspiciously at her until she mumbled something unintelligible.

"Excuse me?"

"I said: I made them to give to Potter."

"Romilda? There is no way in _hell_ I would let you give those to Potter! What were you thinking?" My voice started to get louder as I spoke, There was a million things running through my mind, and using the Killing Curse was way up there at the moment.

She smiled triumphantly. "It's too late. I've already given them to him. He's probably already consumed them."

"My God!" I exclaimed as I rushed out the door. I could hear a struggle behind me, but I knew Lisa wouldn't let her follow me.

I rushed out into the hall and made my way toward the Gryffindor common rooms. I had no idea what I would do once I got there. Maybe I'd get lucky and spot a passing Gryffindor.

I turned the corner just in time to see Potter supporting a daydreaming Weasley into Professor Slughorn's Office. Weasley was wearing a smile I had recently come to know all to well. I couldn't help but smile that Vane's potion hadn't had the desired effect. Once they were safely in the office, I turned back and headed to my common room where I had a lot to do before I'd be able to sleep.

* * *

**Thank-you for reading. Since you've come this far, how about a review? This is my first semi-serious story, and reviews would be lovely, just like Romilda's smile:)**


End file.
